There Go The Brides
by PercyJacksdonewithyourattitude
Summary: A sweet Jia oneshot from the episode "there go the brides" Inspired while watching syttd! R&R


There goes the brides

He couldn't turn his head; gosh he wanted to. He could hear Emily whispering to mike about how beautiful Mia looked in that wedding dress. He just couldn't, he was already crushing on his pink ranger,what kind of leader gets attached like that. He had a job to do , he knew looking, was a horrible idea. He couldn't; no, wouldn't sacrifice his teams safety because of his silly affections. He wouldn't be able to tear his eyes off of her, the way the fabric hugged her curves, her silky hair covered in the sweet vail, and how could he forget her beautiful face and her chocolatey eyes. It was killing him, he figured once the moogers showed up he could sneak a glance, but then again what if he couldn't stop himself, if he ran after her and ruined the plan. It was like every muscle in his body desired to move, god dammit Mia probably thought he looked like an idiot right there straining his eyes and tensing his jaw muscles like that.

Mia, we'll Mia was just admiring how handsome Jayden looked, sneaking occasional glances in his direction, admiring his jaw line and his tan skin. She didn't really know why he looked kinda constipated, whatever, she never really what to expect when it came to the gorgeous red ranger. She has crushing on him hard, like love at first sight. All she ever dreamed about was her Prince Charming to take her away, but Jayden was better, I mean he literally came to her on a white horse. If it weren't for the fact she was surrounded by her new samurai friends she probably would've kissed him right then. But she couldn't, she shouldn't even be thinking this way.

~A while later~

Oh great, the plan didn't work, we'll on the bright side, Mia would be able to put on her knock out dress once more, hoping to impress Jayden. It's just so happens that Emily got to do a little bit of knocking out mike herself,they were cluelessly in love. But when she stared at Jayden,giving the nod of approval to initiate her plan, she didn't want to remove eye contact, it was hard, but her samurai duties always came first.

And when Jayden came in through that door she pretended just for a second, that the wasn't a mission, that he was coming to save his bride, she held onto that feeling, because it made her feel so special.

~that night~

Mia felt bad, putting such a pretty dress away, her and Emily decided to keep it for safe keeping earlier that night. She was putting it away, it would be gone, and Jayden would never admire it on her the way she wanted him to. It was expected right? How could she even consider Jayden having feelings for her let alone a relationship, pants would never go for that.

Suddenly upset she left her room

and headed for the kitchen to get some juice, grapefruit of course because it was pink. And then it hit her; the stove; she knew they all hated her cooking but they would never admit it,it was horrifying. Her bridal dreams suddenly crushed all at once, in her culture women who couldn't cook were not eligible brides.

And so she stood there and stared at the stove, she didn't know how long she had been there when she felt a hand in her shoulder. Whipping around to meet blue eyes and a handsome face she recognized as her red ranger "oh, it's just you Jayden," she said with relief. "Are you alright, you look pretty dazed", she swallowed hard, this wasn't something Jayden should have to know about. "Yea just thinking about a few things is all" she said simply yet reassuringly, almost to reassure herself. Jayden had know Mia long enough to realize something was up, so he improvised" So, how about that wedding huh?" Mia tried to hide her blush as she thought about how good Jayden looked. "Uh it was uhm, nice, good plan by the way with uhm you know uh Dayu and stuff"

Jayden could read her like a book; " ok Mia tell me what's bothering you im not blind". "Marriage" she mumbled. Huh? Jayden was beyond confused, " why are you thinking about marriage with such a sad face?" he asked feeling extremely concerned. So she just had to let it out. "All I ever wanted was for my Prince Charming to come find me and take me away and get married and raise a family. But in my culture i wouldn't be very popular with my horrifying cooking. And being in that dress today made me feel good but I felt like I would never be appreciated anyway. And gosh I just wish you would say you thought I looked beautiful today and would really appreciate you being my Prince Charming Jayden." She said all at once and pretty fast, that doesn't mean he didn't catch her words, oops?

Jayden was utterly shocked, then let a smile grace his lips as he looked at Mia. This beautiful and amazing girl was telling him the she wanted HIM to be her Prince Charming; the girl he's been admiring for ages. But he didn't know what he was supposed to say, girls didn't exactly have a guide book so he had to wing it. " Just because your cooking is moderately okay doesn't mean no one would marry you. And you did look beautiful today, more than anyone ever could wish." He said stepping closer to her, "And I think that Prince Charming is in style this season." Both now grinning ear to ear as Jayden continued forward. "As long as Cinderella dresses come in pink" Mia said looking into Jayden's eyes. So he placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing stray hairs away only delaying the inevitable. He leaned in and swept her up in a sweet kiss, both their first. She broke apart just a few seconds later, noses touching and making eye contact, "Exactly how long away is Halloween?"


End file.
